


Glutton for Punishment

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Married Dorks [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Married Dorks series-- Matt decides to press his luck, and Rich is not afraid to remind him why he needs to behave. Poor attempt at smut based off a long running 4x4 I have going on over on Tumblr. I know it sucks, but it's also cute. So. Here. Have a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glutton for Punishment

itsdicksp8jr: @mattcohen4real If I get upstairs and you have that phone out, I'm throwing it out the window and you won't be sitting for a while.

mattcohen4real: @itsdicksp8jr ...........tweet

Some days, Rich honestly wondered how he’d survived being friends with Matt so long before they got together. Not even Rob could push his buttons the way the man currently digging himself a rather deep grave up in the bedroom could. Truthfully, Matthew had always been the best at getting to Richard, in every way. 

This morning was no exception, unsurprisingly. He stared at the latest tweet, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he pictured what he was going to be walking into. He could pretend to be frustrated, but he loved that Matt got into these little moods. He heaved himself out of the pool, wrapping his towel around his shoulder and drying off before heading back into the house.

He took his time climbing the stairs, making his way to the bedroom and peeking through the door at the bed. Matt had ended up on Rich’s side of their bed, his long, lean frame spilling out across the whole bed as he stretched his long limbs.

Rich took a second to appreciate the way the muscles in his husband’s shoulders rippled as his arms rose off the bed to extend, his back twisting to aid in the slow waking process. The little ‘pops’ of his vertebrae aligning made the younger man groan happily as he sank into the mattress, the sound changing to a chuckle as he picked his phone back up. Rich silently replied to the tweet, watching Matt’s impish grin spread as he shifted himself on the bed, green eyes going wide as he spotted his husband in the doorway.

“Give me the fucking phone, and maybe I’ll play nice and let you have what you want.”

“You already told Twitter you were giving me what I wanted.”

Rich narrowed his eyes, moving to throw his towel into the basket by the bathroom, then moved to the bed and climbed on, crawling up to straddle Matt’s hips and lean to kiss him, hands coming to his face and getting greedy with the way he pushed his tongue into Matt’s mouth. It would never stop making his heart race to feel Matt’s eager response, hips shifting under Rich as he kissed back. It was beautiful as their tongues tangled, Matt running his hands down Richard’s back, slipping to grip his hips hard enough to bruise.

The need for air won out, the pair pulling away and gasping for air as they smiled at each other. Rich leaned, head on his husband’s shoulder as he pressed smaller kisses to his neck and cheek, the stubble that crept up during the night feeling rough on his lips as he moved to his ear. He would never understand the whole ‘pain kink’ thing, or why the thought of being punished was such a turn on to Matt, but he was also never going to deny him what he wanted. 

Once they could breathe without their chests heaving, Rich pushed Matt back, hands gliding down his sides and tracing the lines he knew without looking, tracing his hips, dancing along the lines of his flat belly, finally resting his palm over the scar that still made a sharp contrast on tanned skin. His throat tightened as he stroked the long, pale line, moving back to kiss along it and nuzzling into Matt’s belly as he finished. It had become a habit—kissing and touching the scar, reminding Matt that Rich loved him, and that the scar, while shocking, was a reminder that he was still there. He kissed the line once more, then shifted to sit back, reaching and grabbing Matthew’s phone, chucking it across the room and arching an eyebrow. Now that the normal greeting was out of the way, he was ready.

“It stays over there. You had no business tweeting while you should have been sleeping, baby. Then there’s the whole sassing me… I would have thought you’d remember what happens when you get mouthy, love…”

He was enjoying the way Matt’s eyes widened slightly, clearly interested in what was being said, nodding his head slightly as he watched Rich reach for the bedspread, tugging it back and grinning at the sight he found under it. Moving down, he pressed kisses to the tattoo on Matt’s thigh, smiling against his skin as he did so. Once that was done, he settled for sitting up on his knees, head tilted. His whiskey colored eyes narrowed once more, tone firm as he gave an order.

“Roll over, Matthew. You know the drill—on your knees, head down.”

It was still strange for him to take over, often worried he sounded silly, or too ‘porn-esque’. But Matthew seemed to enjoy it, giving him a nonverbal indication as he obeyed. Richard watched him carefully roll to his belly, shifting to get his knees under him, keeping his head, shoulders and chest flat on the bed, wiggling his hips teasingly as he peeked over his shoulder. Rich splayed a hand on the small of Matt’s back, just above the dip of his tailbone, drinking in the sight of his husband’s body. Then he spoke again, voice soft. 

“Ten, and then I’ll make you feel better. Agreed?”

“Yes…”

With that, Rich gently stroked his palm over the curve of Matt’s ass, humming quietly as he repeated the motions a few times before bringing his hand up and smacking Matt sharply. The younger man jumped, clearly not expecting the sudden shift from gentle to harsh, making Rich grin to himself. He kept that pace, gently rubbing and petting over the skin before he slapped him, cooing words of praise for every second Matt held still and refrained from making sounds. Once he’d dealt the ten he’d promised, he leaned to kiss along Matthew’s spine, nuzzling his skin as one hand moved to tease his husband’s thigh, trailing up to press into his groin, stroking the thin skin connecting the two. 

Then he got bratty. Matt was still perched how he’d been while Rich ‘punished’ him, making it easy to lean and kiss the skin he’d reddened with his palm. He could feel Matt’s breath catch a bit as he flicked his tongue out, the studs in his tongue catching on Matt’s skin. Then he moved closer, hands gently resting on the bigger man’s legs as he leaned to swipe his tongue over Matt’s rim, purposely letting the metal in his mouth catch and tug a bit. 

The sound Matthew made had him purring as he repeated the same steps, teasing as one hand slid up to stroke over the other’s hard on, wrapping his hand around him and tugging gently, the moan it created making the smile on Richard’s face almost painful. He found a rhythm, stroking Matt and working on licking him open, enjoying the way he had total control over the stronger man. He could see Matt gripping the bed sheets hard, knuckles white as he fought to keep still, leading Rich to push at his hips, silently telling him he could take over. 

It didn’t last long past that, Matt finding a pace that seemed to work, Rich simply doing as needed and groaning softly as he felt his husband drawing close, the choked off whines and muffled curses getting louder and more desperate as he finished, spilling all over Rich’s hand. Matt collapsed, dropping his hips finally as Richard moved to grab a towel and clean up his hand, then coming to the bed and prodding to get Matt on his back, carefully cleaning him up as well, then letting himself fall beside him. 

He should have been frustrated that ‘punishing’ his husband always ended in a content and spent Matt, but it was hard to find that irritation as he watched the love of his life laying there, broad chest heaving once more as he rested his arms over his eyes, the smile that had melted Richard’s heart the first time they’d met splitting his handsome face. It was the curse of being so insanely in love, he supposed. Making Matt happy would always be a better investment than upsetting him. 

There were no words spoken as they curled together, Rich resting his head over Matt’s heart, smiling as he heard the way it was still racing. This was his favorite part of anything they did—the quiet after, laying there tangled up and happy. Matt found Rich’s hand, lacing their fingers and closing his eyes again, not noticing the way his husband was staring at the matching rings they wore. There were fights, and drama and hurt… but laying there like that, staring at the reminder that they were together despite it—made all of it worth it. 

“I love you.”


End file.
